marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stan Lee
The late Stan Lee was the co-creator of many of Marvel's comic book superheroes, including Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, Iron Man, the Hulk, Thor, Daredevil, Doctor Strange and many others. Production credits on Marvel films *''The Punisher'' - executive consultant *''Captain America'' - executive producer *''Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - executive producer *''Blade'' - executive producer *''X-Men'' - executive producer *''Blade II'' - executive producer *''Spider-Man'' - executive producer, executive consultant *''Daredevil'' - executive producer *''X2: X-Men United'' - executive producer *''Hulk'' - executive producer *''The Punisher'' - executive producer *''Spider-Man 2'' - executive producer, executive consultant *''Blade: Trinity'' - executive producer *''Elektra (film)'' - executive producer *''Man-Thing'' - executive producer *''Fantastic Four'' - executive producer *''Ultimate Avengers'' - co-executive producer *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - executive producer *''Ultimate Avengers 2'' - co-executive producer *''The Invincible Iron Man'' - co-executive producer *''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' - executive producer *''Iron Man'' - executive producer *''The Incredible Hulk'' - executive producer *''Punisher: War Zone'' - executive producer *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' - executive producer *''Iron Man 2'' - executive producer *''Thor'' - executive producer *''X-Men: First Class'' - executive producer *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' - executive producer *''The Avengers'' - executive producer *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' - executive producer *''Iron Man 3'' - executive producer *''The Wolverine'' - executive producer *''Thor: The Dark World'' - executive producer *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' - executive producer *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' - executive producer *''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - executive producer *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' - executive producer *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' - executive producer *''Ant-Man'' - executive producer *''Fantastic Four'' - executive producer *''Deadpool'' - executive producer *''Captain America: Civil War'' - executive producer *''X-Men: Apocalypse'' - executive producer *''Doctor Strange'' - executive producer *''Logan'' - executive producer *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' - executive producer *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' - executive producer *''Thor: Ragnarok'' - executive producer *''Black Panther'' - executive producer *''Avengers: Infinity War'' - executive producer *''Deadpool 2'' - executive producer *''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' - executive producer *''Venom'' - executive producer *''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' - executive producer *''X-Men: Dark Phoenix'' - executive producer *''Captain Marvel'' - executive producer *''Avengers: Endgame'' - executive producer *''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' - executive producer *''The New Mutants'' - executive producer *''Black Widow '' - executive producer Marvel Cameos Stan Lee has played small parts in many of the recent Marvel movies and television series: *''The Trial of the Incredible Hulk'' - A jury foreman. *''X-Men'' - A hot dog vendor seen when Robert Kelly emerges from the sea after escaping Magneto. *''Spider-Man'' - Saves a young girl from falling debris during Spider-Man's fight with the Green Goblin. *''Daredevil'' - Matt stops him from walking in front of a truck. *''Hulk'' - Security guard along with Lou Ferrigno. *''Spider-Man 2'' - A man that saves a woman from a falling piece of concrete during the battle of Spider-Man and Doc Ock. *''Fantastic Four'' - Willie Lumpkin, Reed Richards' mailman. *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - Jean Grey's neighbor with the water hose. *''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' - Himself, a wedding guest who is turned away. *''Spider-Man 3'' - A man in Times Square, who shortly comments to Peter Parker about Spider-Man. *''Iron Man'' - Hugh Hefner *''The Incredible Hulk'' - The man poisoned by a drink laced with the Hulk's blood. *''Iron Man 2'' - Larry King *''Thor'' - "Stan the Man", tries to pull Thor's hammer using his truck. *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' - an elderly general. *''The Avengers'' - a man being interviewed on television who dismisses the idea of super heroes existing in New York. **''The Avengers'' deleted scene - a man sitting in a bar, calling Steve Rogers a moron for not understanding that Beth the waitress was coming on to him. *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' - the Midtown Science High School Librarian. *''Iron Man 3'' - a beauty pageant judge. *''Thor: The Dark World'' - man in mental hospital. *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **"T.R.A.C.K.S." - man on the train. *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' - Smithsonian guard who discovers that Captain America's World War II suit was stolen. *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' - a guest at Gwen Stacy's graduation. *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' - Xandarian Ladies' Man. *''Big Hero 6'' - Fred's Father. *''Agent Carter'' **"The Blitzkrieg Button" - shoeshine patron. *''Daredevil'' **"Daredevil" - portrait of a police officer. *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' - Military Veteran who drinks Asgardian ale. *''Ant-Man'' - Bartender. *''Jessica Jones'' **"AKA Top Shelf Perverts" - portrait of a police officer. *''Deadpool'' - Stripclub MC. *''Captain America: Civil War'' - FedEx Driver. *''X-Men: Apocalypse'' - Man facing the destruction caused by the Horseman of War, hugged to his real-life wife Joan. *''Luke Cage'' - A cop on a poster. *''Doctor Strange'' - A man reading Aldous Huxley's The Doors of Perception on a bus. *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot'' - A picture among Phillip Coulson's belongings. *''Deadpool: No Good Deed'' - Himself *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' - The Watchers' Informant *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' - Gary *Runaways **"Metamorphosis" - Limo Driver. *''Thor: Ragnarok'' - Sakaaran Barber *''Black Panther'' - Thirsty Gambler *''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Bus Driver *''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' - Shrunken Car Man *''Venom'' - Dapper Dog Walker *''Captain Marvel'' - himself *''Avengers: Endgame'' - Driver Cameo Gallery Stanleetrial.png|Cameo in The Trial of the Incredible Hulk. Stanleexmen.jpg|Cameo in X-Men. stanleesm.jpg|Cameo in Spider-Man. StanLee-DD.jpg|Cameo in Daredevil. Stanleehulk.jpg|Cameo in Hulk. stanleesm2.jpg|Cameo in Spider-Man 2. Willie Lumpkin.jpg|Willie Lumpkin in Fantastic Four. StanLee-X3.png|Cameo in X-Men: The Last Stand. Stanleesilversurfer.jpeg|Cameo in Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. stanleesm3.jpg|Cameo in Spider-Man 3. StanLee-IM.png|Hugh Hefner in Iron Man. StanLee-TIH.png|Cameo in The Incredible Hulk. StanLee-IM2.png|Larry King in Iron Man 2. StanLee-Thor.png|Cameo in Thor. StanLee-CATFA.png|Cameo in Captain America: The First Avenger. StanLee-Avengers.png|Cameo in The Avengers. StanLee-TASM.png|Cameo in The Amazing Spider-Man. StanLee-IM3.png|Cameo in Iron Man 3. StanLee-TTDW.png|Cameo in Thor: The Dark World. StanLee1-AoSTRACKS.png|Cameo in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: "T.R.A.C.K.S.". Stan Lee TWS.jpg|Cameo in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Stanleetasm2.jpg|Cameo in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. StanLee-GOTG.png|Cameo in Guardians of the Galaxy. Fred's Father.png|Cameo in Big Hero 6. Stanleeagentcarter.jpg|Cameo in Agent Carter. stan cameo netflix daredevil.png|Cameo in the Daredevil. (Seen as a portrait on the wall.) Stan Lee AoU.png|Cameo in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Stan_Lee_Jessica_Jones_Cameo.jpg|Cameo in Jessica Jones. (Seen as a portrait on the wall.) StanLee-AM.png|Cameo in Ant-Man StanLee-CACW.png|Cameo in Captain America: Civil War. Stanleelukecage.jpg|Cameo in Luke Cage. Slingshotstan2.png|Cameo in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot. Stan Lee Spider-Man Homecoming.png|Cameo in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Stan Lee TR.png|Cameo in Thor: Ragnarok. Stan Lee BP.png|Cameo in Black Panther. Stan Lee AIW.png|Cameo in Avengers: Infinity War. Stan Lee AMatW.png|Cameo in Ant-Man and the Wasp. Quotes *"This one cameo is the best, most unusual one yet!" *"I'll have an appearance in this one too, unless they shoot it on the moon." *"To show my gratitude receiving the Visual Effects Society Lifetime Achievement Award, I'm now creating a whole new slate of superheroes at POW! Entertainment to make sure that you never run out of projects that you can enhance." *"I for one am totally in your debt because the kind of stories I seem to specialize in would never have the cinema success they have if not for you. Imagine trying to show Spider-Man fantastically swinging from skyscraper to skyscraper without your incredible technical and creative know how." *"He probably accepted this task out of gratitude, because he knows my cameo in ''Spider-Man is going to bring in the audience." *" The Avengers cameo that you will see, when that movie opens up, is possibly one of my best. And you know good mine have been, but it is so funny. I can’t tell you what it is ‘cause they’d kill me, but it is funny. So is the Spider-Man one, by the way. They’re deciding to make my cameos a little funnier. They know that’s what brings the audiences in, of course, so they’ve gotta play them up." *"''I haven’t done that cameo yet. It’s almost scary ‘cause they just give me a date. They’ll say, "Stan, come over next Thursday for your cameo," but they don’t tell me what it is. So, I show up and they say, "Go to wardrobe." In wardrobe, they say, "We want to get you a white shirt and a green sweater and a black zippered jacket," and I’ll say, "Don’t bother, I’m wearing one." And then, they say, "But, you can’t wear yours!," and they look around and get me the exact same thing, but I’m not allowed to wear my own. And I still don’t know what my role will be. I go on the set and one minute before we’re gonna shoot, the director says, "Okay, Stan, this is what I want you to do. So, I don’t know what is expected of me, until I get there, but of course, I do it magnificently." *"You have never seen anything like it, neither have I. Do not miss it!" *"No, I'm afraid I'm not a cameo. That's the one group I didn't create. I didn't write ''Guardians of the Galaxy. I'm not even sure who they all are. I can't wait to see the movie." *"''DC, of course, is trying to catch up to Marvel. More power to them. It's good if everybody does well, but they're certainly starting from a ways back. Marvel has so many heroes. DC just has Superman, Batman and maybe Wonder Woman. Perhaps they'll use The Flash. Green Lantern wasn't very successful, but we'll see." *"I think it's one of the best things to happen! It means now SPIDER-MAN will be part of the team, in the Avengers, or however else they want to use him. Now he'll be able to appear in ''AVENGERS 3, or any of our other movies. It's going to be great!" *"''I wanted to do that many years ago, but at the time the people who owned Marvel were very foolish. There was a beautiful actress who wanted to play BLACK WIDOW alongside DAREDEVIL in the TV show. I forget her name, but she was gorgeous; you’d know her. I came to the person who at the time was the CEO of Marvel and I said, 'We have a chance to do this as a series.' And this idiot said, 'If it bombs, that’ll hurt the character.' And I said, 'If that was the case we’d never do anything.' He didn’t want to do it, but the idea of putting these characters on TV and the movies is wonderful." *"I was offered one with Michael Douglas actually, a scene with him. But they were shooting it in England and I didn't have the time to go. So I'm not in that movie." *"I did a cameo for the next X-Men movie. When you say I'm not allowed — will I be arrested? When you go see the next ''X-Men movie when it comes out, and see my fantastic cameo, you will say, 'I remember he told me about it here. It's a different cameo in that it has one additional thing in it. And if that doesn't make you go see X-Men, I'm wasting my time." *"on whatever side Captain America was on, because he's the best, pure-hearted person in the whole world. By the way, he's a great actor, too, the guy who plays Captain America does a beautiful job. I say that because he likes me, and anyone who likes me is a great actor." *"''I look at the covers, and I try to guess what's going on. All I know is, the girls look beautiful on the covers - I sometimes think I'm reading Playboy and I'm not objecting to that one bit!" *"I wish I had spent more time in the strip club." *"If it’s a Marvel movie, I’m there for it. Whenever a new movie comes out, I hope they’ll have a spot for me. I get such a kick out of doing it. The fans seem to like it. I’m going to tell you a secret, here’s the reason the movies make so much money: My cameo. A man takes a girl to the movie, right? They’re watching the movie and they bend down to get some popcorn. In so doing, they miss my cameo. Now the movie ends, and they say, ‘My God, we missed Stan’s cameo!’ So what do they do? They run to the box office and buy two more tickets and see it again. That’s why the movies do so well, because of my cameos." *"I don't know if I should tell you the truth about that cameo. It will kill your fun. I was not in the topless dancing place. I did that in the studio and then they put it into the movie, and I'm daamn mad about that!" *"I made them promise on the next one, I'm going to be right there." *"I've got to be there either next week or the week after, and I'm going to do three cameos for three different movies. Now, I don't know what the movies are. I don't know what the cameos are, but I know I'll damn well be there" *"Oh, he's wonderful! I was with him the other day. He is great! I can't believe it. It's as if we created a living being to be Spider-Man, and it turned out to be him." *"Unfortunately, this will frustrate you a little, I have a favorite but I can't tell you what it is, because it hasn't appeared yet. I did it -- I had to go to... where did I go? Somewhere on the East Coast in Georgia. Atlanta! I don't know, somewhere. But I had to go there and do three cameos for three movies at the same time. One of the cameos I did is for the... I can't even mention the movie?! Well, let me put it this way, it's a movie that will come out soon. You're gonna all want to see it because it's one of your favorites, and -- in that movie -- I have a cameo where I'm dressed up as... I won't tell them! But you are gonna love it!" *"If she is as good an actress as I hear she is, I think it’ll be absolutely wonderful. The colour of their skin doesn’t matter, their religion doesn’t matter. All that matters is that this the right person for the role." *"I was a little disappointed in the very first ''Fantastic Four, because I didn’t care for how Doctor Doom was portrayed. But other than that, I thought the movie was great. And the actors were terrific." *"''I believe they captured the spirit and the intent of all of the characters, and I’m delighted with how they all turned out. None of them have disappointed me. In fact, I think all of these movies have come out better than everybody ever thought they would…Even the early ones were good. Maybe I’m just my own biggest fan." *"I think it’s a great idea. I wish I had thought of it. I can’t wait to see that gal, I can’t wait to see that movie, and I think the public will love it." https://community.fandom.com/wiki/c:marvel Category:Comic Book Creators Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Captain America (1990) crew Category:Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. crew Category:Blade (1998) crew Category:X-Men cast Category:X-Men crew Category:Spider-Man cast Category:Spider-Man crew Category:Daredevil cast Category:Hulk cast Category:Hulk crew Category:The Punisher crew Category:Fantastic Four (2005) cast Category:Daredevil crew Category:Elektra crew Category:Fantastic Four (2005) crew Category:Iron Man cast Category:The Incredible Hulk cast Category:The Incredible Hulk crew Category:Punisher: War Zone crew Category:Avengers cast Category:The Amazing Spider-Man cast Category:Big Hero 6 cast Category:Black Panther crew Category:Venom cast Category:Captain Marvel crew Category:Black Widow crew Category:The New Mutants crew